The present invention relates to intelligent appliances and systems and methods whereby such appliances can interact with each other.
The use of power lines for the communication of data is well known. Power line communication (PLC) systems and methods have been used in a variety of applications, including the control of household appliances. One manufacturer, X10 Ltd. of Seattle, Washington provides a system comprising modules for controlling the application of power to appliances connected thereto in accordance with control signals generated by a controller and communicated over 110 VAC power lines. Like the modules, the controller plugs into the power lines. Each module includes a switch for selecting one of a plurality of identifiers by which the module is addressed by the controller, thereby allowing a plurality of appliances in a household to be controlled individually by one controller. The X10 system also includes a wireless controller that communicates via RF with a unit that is plugged into the power lines. The system can also communicate with devices such as battery-powered passive infrared motion detectors and other security-related devices via radio frequency (RF) links. The X10 system also includes a computer interface allowing a personal computer (PC) to control and program the system.
Systems such as the aforementioned suffer from several limitations and drawbacks. For example, the degree of control is limited to simply turning appliances on and off. There is no capability of communicating information between the controller and the appliances or among the appliances. Moreover, the aforementioned system does not provide a method of adding components and modifying the system that is user-friendly and flexible while providing a high degree of security.
The present invention provides a novel system whereby two or more appliances or devices can communicate and interact with each other over common power lines within a building. In an exemplary embodiment, the system comprises a controller device and a further device, such as a coffee maker appliance, that are each coupled to and powered from the wiring of a house. The controller and appliance communicate with each other over the household power lines using a bi-directional power line communications (PLC) protocol. The appliance can operate in a stand-alone mode or in accordance with messages received from the controller via the PLC interface. The appliance generates status messages that are received by the controller, thereby keeping the controller apprised of the state of the appliance.
In an exemplary embodiment, the controller is capable of communicating with external networks such as the Internet over a telephone connection or the like.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the present invention provides a system that allows wireless communication of data to and from appliances. As such, battery-powered devices or appliances that are not coupled to power lines can communicate and interoperate within a system of the present invention.
The present invention also provides intelligent appliances that are capable of communicating and interoperating in a system in accordance with the present invention.